


Volume

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week 2020 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, Gen, Hyper Thrust Pride Week, Late night thoughts, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Vamos and Vaya reflect on the death of Volume
Relationships: Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys)
Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Volume

“Hey, Vaya?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you awake?”  
“No, dipshit, I’m asleep.”  
“Oh.”

“Wait!”  
“Oh DESTROYA, I can’t believe you fell for that!”  
“Shut up. But I was wondering, d’you really figure Volume’s with the Witch?”  
“Of course he is. Why wouldn’t he be?”  
“Dunno. I was just— I miss him.”  
“Oh, Vamos.”  
“I know he’s in a better place or whatever now, but still.”  
“I know. It hurts.”  
“It does. Goodnight, Vaya.”  
“Goodnight, Vamos. Love ya.”

“I can hear you crying. Still thinking about Volume?”  
“I— yeah.”  
“Come on, let’s get outta here. Clear our heads.”

“So where are we going?”  
“I don’t know! You dragged me out here in the middle of the night, asshole!”  
“Glad to see you’ve cheered up.”  
“Yeah. You were right about getting out of there.”  
“It’s kind of stifling now, isn’t it?”  
“You mean with Volume gone, or with Val the way he is?”  
“I dunno. Both I guess.”  
“Why the hell wouldn’t he take Volume’s bandanna to the mailbox?”  
“Sonofabitch’s too busy plotting, I guess.”  
“Like even if he doesn’t believe in Her, it’s what Volume would have wanted!”  
“We don’t know that, though, do we? Never really talked to him.”  
“Oh. You’re right.”  
“I’d sure feel better putting something in the mailbox for him, though.”  
“Me too. I can’t believe we don’t know if Volume believed in the Witch.”  
“Vamos, what if he mentioned it and we didn’t listen?”  
“Oh. I didn’t think of that.”  
“We never do.”

“Should we say something? To Val, I mean?”  
“We shouldn’t bother. He’d just start preachin’ at us anyways.”  
“You’re right. And Vinyl was closer to him than any of the rest of us anyways. He probably already did whatever Volume would have wanted.”  
“D’you think they were together?”  
“Like pastel for each other?”  
“No. I don’t know. Just. The three of them were a crew before we came along, but Volume and Val never got along anyways. Vinyl’s closer to Val now than he ever was.”  
“Good point. Makes me wish we’d talked to Volume more.”  
“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my last piece for hyper thrust pride week!! This one was real fun to write, I’ve never written all-dialogue before, I hope it conveyed the sort of in-the-dark conversation they were having. I’m on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!  
> And don’t forget to drop a comment if you liked this :)


End file.
